Dark Bowser Misbehaves At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Plot Dark Bowser doesn't get anything at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so he destroys it! Now they have to pay a massive bill to repair Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! This is the very 1st episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Voices Dark Bowser: Alan/Kidaroo Bowser: Scary Voice Bowser Jr.: Brian Ice Princess: Julie Freddy Fazbear: Paul Cashier: Simon Harvey Zilth: Microsoft Mike Luigi: Steven Boo: Steven Kamek: Dave Foxy: Alan Baby Rosalina: Julie Rosalina: Kate Buzzy Beetle: Millie Officer Ashley: Herself Intro 1924 MGM Logo. Freddy Fazbear serving pizza. Dark Bowser Misbehaves At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. © 1924 Go!Animate inc. © 1924 MGM. Transcript Dark Bowser and his family arrive at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They are in a Mazda MPV. Dark Bowser: Yay! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Here We Are! Dark Bowser and his family enter Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy Fazbear: Hello! And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! If you would like to eat some pizza, go over to the kitchen area to your right. Or if you want to hear me and my band sing, just stay here and have a seat. Bowser: Dark Bowser and Bowser Jr, do you want to stay here and listen to Freddy Fazbear and his band sing? Dark Bowser and Bowser Jr. (simultaneously): Yes! After hearing Freddy and his band sing... Dark Bowser: Mom and Dad, can we get some pizza? Bowser: Yes we can Dark Bowser. They go to the kitchen area. Cashier: Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What would you like to order today? Bowser: I would like to order a meat lover's pizza. Ice Princess: I would like a spicy pepper pizza. Bowser Jr.: I want a mint chocolate chip ice cream. Dark Bowser: And I'll have a pepperoni pizza. Cashier: I'm sorry, but we don't have anymore pepperoni pizzas at the moment, but don't worry! You can have a cheese pizza instead. Dark Bowser: Why? Ice Princess: Because Dark Bowser, they are all out of pepperoni pizzas right now. Dark Bowser: But I Still Want A Pepperoni Pizza! Bowser: Don't Start An Argument With Us! You Can Either Have A Chesse Pizza Or You Can Have Nothing At All! DarkBowser: NO! I HATE CHEESE PIZZAS! THAT'S IT! YOU KNOW WHAT! I WILL DESTROY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA MYSELF! Mario Kart 8 Bowser's Castle Plays. Dark Bowser destroys Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Luckily, his family manages to evade the scene. But unluckily, several people were severely injured and killed. Dark Bowser: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Dark Bowser's family zooms in. Bowser: OH! (X37) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! DARK BOWSER! (X3) WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU DRESTROY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! YOU SPOILED ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED (X10) WHEN WE GET HOME! Dark Bowser's family zooms out. Bowser: Now Son, Let's Go Home And Watch The News On The Old Stupid TV Grandma Koopa Gave To Us After You Broke Our Flat Screen! Dark Bowser: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dark Bowser and his family leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In the car. Dark Bowser: I'm sorry! Ice Princess: YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?! **** NO! YOU ******* DESTROYED FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! EVERY SINGLE APOLOGY IS ALWAYS DENIED AND WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! Dark Bowser: I know! I know what i did was wrong! But can we at least go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and get the cheese pizza i was offered? Bowser: No! You Entirely Destroyed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! And The Reason Why You Did Not Get A Pepperoni Pizza Was Because They Were All Sold Out! Dark Bowser: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WA (X29)! Ice Princess: Stop Crying Dark Bowser! You Have Brought This Upon Yourself! If You Weren't Such A Big Baby And Spoiled Brat, None Of This Would Have Ever Happened! When they got home... Bowser: Oh Yeah! You Are Definitely Standing! Dark Bowser: But, Bowser (Interupting): STAND! Breaking News! Channel 23: WISH Harvey Zilth: Today on WISH, a local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza destroyed, because a boy did not get what he wanted. Channel 24: FOX Luigi: Today on FOX, a spoiled brat burned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to the ground! Channel 25: MGM Boo: We're live at the scene outside the destroyed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Channel 26: NBC NSMBW World 3 Map Plays. Kamek: Right now, I am inside the destroyed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with 6 interviewers. The first is Freddy Fazbear. So Freddy, is there anything you would like to say to us? Freddy Fazbear: Well, around 1:00 PM, everything went well. But then a dark blue turtle with a pink shell wanted a pepperoni pizza, but the clerk said they were all sold out! So he offered him a chesse pizza! But no! He then went out of control and destroyed my entire pizza place! I was so terrified! Kamek: Thanks for the information Freddy! The second interviewer is Foxy the Pirate Fox! So, could you tell us more anout what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Foxy: Well, I Was Doing Fine Until A Spoiled Rotten Little Brat Destroyed The Whole Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant Because He Didn't Get What He Wanted! Dark Bowser, If You Are Watching This Right Now, I Will Find You! And I Will Scare You For Life! Thank you for letting me interview! I need to calm down! Kamek: Thanks for the info Foxy! The third and fourth interviewers are Rosalina and her daughter Baby Rosalina. So, is there anything you two would like to say to us? Baby Rosalina: Yes! We were eating at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but then a scary blue turtle threw a tantrum and destroyed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We were so scared that we had to run for our lives! Kamek: And, have you ever encountered this type of behavior out in public before? Rosalina: Well, one time, we were shopping for a family picnic, but then a mushroom named Voloomba threw a tantrum because he did not get a nerf gun! He also trashed our food, soiled our drinks, and destroyed our kites that we were going to fly for our picnic! Kamek: Thank you for your time! The fifth interviewer is Buzzy Beetle. Buzzy Beetle, can tou tell me and everyone on NBC News about the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Buzzy Beetle: Well, i can say this. I was having some fun in the arcade area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! But then the ground started to shake all because someone did not get what they want! He then yelled inside the restaurant at his family and then destroyed the whole restaurant! I was brutally traumatized from that experience! Kamek: And, would you ever allow this type of behavior in your household? Buzzy Beetle: Absolutely Not! Any Mario Enemy Who Ever Dares To Behave In My House Like That Deserves A Belt Beating! Kamek: Thank you Buzzy Beetle! I hope all of you are safe now! The sixth and last interviewer is Officer Ashley. So, Officer Ashley, is there anything you would like to say to us? Officer Ashley: Yes! I Noticed That The Entire Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant Was Destroyed By A Blue Turtle With The Name Of Dark Bowser! Dark Bowser's Mom And Dad, If You Are Watching This At Home Right Now, Please Ground And Punish Dark Bowser For This! Also The Bills You Have To Pay For The Damages Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Are $745,902,453,769,136,894,219! And We Need It By Next Friday! If Not, You Will All Be Staying In Prison Forever Without The Possibility Of Parole! Also Your Son Dark Bowser Will Be Facing Execution By Getting Put In A Water Tank With 100 Of The World's Most Dangerous Lionfish! The Deal Is Starting Right Now! So Invest Your Money To The Nearest Police Station Where Your Location Is By Next Friday, Or Else You Will Stay In Prison Forever And Your Son Dark Bowser Will Get Put In A Water Tank With Lionfish! Thank You For Listening Dark Bowser's Mom And Dad! Kamek: So that seems to be it for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza crisis! Today's next story is about Cyborg Bro making a fake false alarm when there was really a lockdown! And he left most students to die! Dark Bowser is still crying and his family are extremely shocked about the bills they have to pay! Bowser (In a firey rage): OH (X60)! DARK BOWSER! HOW ******* DARE YOU DESTROY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! NOW WE WILL BE IN PRISON FOREVER IF WE DON'T PAY FAR TOO MUCH MONEY! THAT IS SO M***********G IT YOU R*****! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ******* GROUNDED (X12) FOR 100,000,000 CENTURIES! Bowser (Back to normal): Time To Beat You Up! Dark Bowser: No please don't! I'm sorry! Dark Bowser gets beaten up by his family. Dark Bowser: OW (X27)! PLEASE STOP IT! I SAID I WAS SORRY! Bowser: You Are A Worthless Piece Of C**p Whose Apology Is Unaccepted And Is Now Even More Grounded (X9) For 1,000,000,000 Centuries! Go To Bed Now! Dark Bowser: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Category:Grounded Videos Category:Mario Character Videos